The Dark Side Can Be Light
by SmoshFan2001
Summary: Link and Epona run into a couple of dark strangers... (Rated T for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- A New Friend: It was a beautiful sunny day in Hyrule. Link was riding around on Epona in Hyrule Field, jumping over fences, and practiced jumping techniques. The grass was green and the flowers were blooming. and no monsters were in sight. He had forgotten his epic battle with Ganondorf yesterday. He remembered fighting him in a small barrier and on the outside was Zelda mounted on Epona, just standing there, just watching could have at least tried to help him save all of Hyrule. Link thought about this for awhile, forgetting he was riding on Epona. CRASH Epona had thrown him into a wall. "Ow…", Link rubbed his head then felt a small bump. "What was that for?!", he asked Epona, not expecting an answer. He looked up and saw Epona staring at a black horse. The horse had glowing red eyes. At the top of his head, in between his ears, was gray hair that ran down the back of his neck then flew with the wind. A black leather saddle covered his back with a dark blue Hylian symbol. His tail was made out of gray hair that flew freely with the wind. He had dark gray hooves with gray hair surrounding them that flew with the wind as well. Epona's heart skipped a beat, instantly falling in love with the mustang, not caring whether he was evil or not. "What's your name, handsome?", Epona whinnied to the dark horse. "Apone", he replied with a strong and deep neigh making Epona's heart melt. "What's yours, gorgeous?", he continued, whipping his mane back. "E-epona….", whinnied Epona in a shaky neigh. Apone could tell she was nervous, so he decided to comfort her. "How about we get a drink over by Zora's Domain?", neighed Apone. "S-s-sure!", whinnied Epona, still a bit nervous. With that, Apone leaded the way to the lake as Epona followed behind him, leaving Link clueless. "What just happened?", Link asked himself. 'So let me get this straight...my horse had just left with some other spooky looking horse, to go wander off? Where did he even come from? Riding around Hyrule field, next thing ya know, you get slammed into a wall then get ditched?', Link thought. Just when he was about to go follow them, he was stopped by a familiar stranger. "Where's my horse?", the stranger asked. This stranger had gray skin, glowing red eyes, and black hair. He was wearing a black tunic with a sword and shield on his back. He looked very familiar to Link but could not remember his name. "Dark Link!", Link shouted as the name clicked into his mind. "Yes, it is I, Dark Link! Remember me? You defeated me in the Water Temple! I hope you haven't forgotten.", Dark Link chuckled evilly. "But how? I killed you!", argued Link, pointing his sword at Dark Link. "You didn't actually kill me, Ganondorf just summoned me back before I could die, then revived me! You don't think you actually killed me, did you?", questioned the dark Hylian. "I could have if Ganon wasn't there to help you….", Link mumbled under his breath. "Why did you come back here...so late...after all these years?", continued Link. "I have come back to...KILL YOU!", yelled Dark Link. "No, not really. Actually I came back to apologize about attacking you...for no reason. Once I found out that I was created for one reason and one reason only, to kill you, I decided to turn my back on him and let you kill me, or at least seem like it. Now that he thinks I'm worthless, he let me go, so I want to be your friend…I think you could be a really good ally…", Dark Link said with a smile, putting his right hand on Link's left shoulder. Link was speechless. He was shocked of how Dark Link's attitude changed and how he was acting. "D-d-dark Link-", Link stammered before he was interrupted by Dark Link. "No, no. Call me Dark.", Dark said with a bigger smile, slightly blushing. "Ok then, Dark-", he said putting out his right hand, palm facing up. "-friends it is." "Best friends?", asked Dark, blushing more. "Forever.", Link said, blushing as well. Dark shook Link's right hand smiling and having a good feeling in his heart that Link wouldn't break his promise. "So, where is he anyway?", Dark asked breaking the silence. "Oh right...", Link said, forgetting about the question. "I saw him go towards Zora's Domain.", said Link, pointing towards Zora's Domain. "Zora's Domain? Why would he go there?", Dark asked. "I don't know, but he left with my horse...", said Link a little disappointed. "Oh, so little Romeo decided to finally take my advice huh?", Dark said, lifting one eyebrow. "You give your horse love advice?", Link said, snickering. "Ya, he's like a son to me...", Dark said, close to crying. Link burst out into laughter then Dark nudged him. Link was still laughing so Dark just knocked him over. Link was still laughing, rolling around in the grass. "Stop it! That's not funny!", Dark yelled at Link, who was still laughing. Dark kept telling Link to stop, nudging him on the ground. Link stopped laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh-ok-I'm sorry!", Link said in between laughs. "Should we go get them then?", Dark asked, blushing madly, crossing his arms. "Ok-let's go.", Link said in between chuckles. Dark and Link were used to riding their horses everywhere, so they realized they had to walk to get to Lake Hylia. "Oh ya! I almost forgot!", Link said, taking out his horse call. "Oh right!", Dark said taking out his own. Link played his own horse call while Dark played his own, playing a song that was Epona's song, backwards. None of their horses had come. "Now what?", asked Dark. "Umm...I guess...we walk...", said Link, unsure. So Link and Dark walked to Zora's, Domain without talking. "Finally! We're here!", Dark said, trying to catch his breath. "Wow, you are really lazy.", Link teased. "Whatever!", Dark shouted, crossing his arms. "Hey, I'm just kidding...", Link said, hugging him, looking at Dark in the eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings...I'm just trying to get comfortable with you...", Link said, putting his head on Dark's left shoulder. "I forgive you.", Dark said, hugging Link back. This caused a crowd of Zoras to stare at the two hugging. "Ha ha ha! Look at the so called 'Hero of Light'!", one Zora said, using his fingers as quotation marks. Link and Dark pulled away from each other, looking around and realizing they have caused a spectacle. Zoras of all ages were pointing and laughing at the two. Link and Dark were blushing madly, and Dark ran away crying. Link got mad at this so he unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the Zoras circling him. " HEY! I SAVED ALL OF YOUR LIVES AND FOR WHAT?! YOU SHOULD BE TREATING ME AS YOUR KING AND BOWING FOR SAVING ALL OF YOU ZORAS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! DARK IS SENSITIVE AND YOU JUST MADE HIM RUN AWAY CRYING!", Link yelled at them, really mad now. The Zoras stopped laughing and felt ashamed of themselves, as Link stated. The crowd went away and Link went to find Dark. Dark was in a cave, hiding from the Zoras. "Oh, there you are!", Link said, sitting next to Dark. "I heard what you said...", Dark said, facing Link. "Thank you for standing up for me...", Dark said, pulling Link in close for a hug. "Anything for you, buddy.", Link said, returning the hug. Link pulled away from Dark, putting both hands on Dark's shoulders, looking at him in the eyes. "How about we keep our hugs a secret?", suggested Link, who was blushing and smiling. "Ok.", Dark said, hugging Link again. "Lets go find our horses, ok?", Link said pulling away from Dark, then standing up, putting a hand out for Dark. Dark grabbed his hand, stood up and said, "Lets go.". They looked around all over Lake Hylia and found no horses. "I'll go ask any of the Zoras...maybe they saw them.", said Link. "Ok.", said Dark. Link went up to one of the Zoras and asked, "Have you seen Epona, or a black horse by any chance?". "Yes, they were here, drinking from the lake, then went up to Death Mountain.", said the Zora. "Ok thanks!", Link said, smiling and walking back over to Dark. "She said that they went to Death Mountain.", Link said to Dark. "Death Mountain? I told him to take his date to a relaxing area, not all over the world!", Dark said. "Hmm…I wonder what they are doing…", Link thought out loud. A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Also I apologize for how the story was typed. It won't let me have large spaces in between words so sorry. I originally named Apone Epona backwards but then realized Epona backwards is Anope but I like Apone better so I kept it. I will hopefully be posting a new chapter every Friday. Let me know if you liked it so I know people are actually reading this, or else I'll just stop writing if no one is reading and I'm just writing for nothing. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, or following! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Search: "Ahh...this feels great!", neighed Apone. "Ahh...I can feel all my tension melting away.", whinnied Epona. They were in the Hot Springs of Death Mountain. "Epona-", neighed Apone. "Yes?", Epona responded. "I-", stammered Apone. "What is it Apone?", asked Epona. "I think I'm in love with you!", neighed Apone. "Really?!", whinnied Epona, throwing her hooves in a circular motion high in the air. "I love you too!", neighed Epona, setting her hooves back down in the spring, then walking over to Apone and putting her head around his neck(or horse hugging). Apone returned the 'horse hug' neighing, " I never want to leave your side, Epona!". "Neither do I!", whinnied Epona. Link and Dark had started their way to Death Mountain. "Link?", asked Dark. "Yea?", Link responded. "Why don't we just run up there in wolf form?", Dark suggested. "Oh yea? Why didn't I think about that?", asked Link, not expecting Dark to answer. They both turned into wolves. Dark was a bold shade of black, having a dark gray undercoat, and a red symbol on his forehead, still having red eyes. "Race you there!", Dark barked, then took off. "Hey!", Link barked, taking off as well. They were now at Death Mountain, and Dark had won the race. "Yes!", Dark barked then transformed into a human again. "I won! I won! I won!", Dark gloated, jumping up and down. "Grrr...", Link growled, looking up at Dark. Link transformed into a human then looked around. "Hmmm...I don't see them...", Link said using his hawk-eye. "I'll go ask one of these Gorons.", Dark suggested. "Excuse me?", Dark said, tapping the Goron's back, who was rolled into a ball. The Goron sprang up and said, "Huh? Oh! How can I help you, Link?". "Link? No, no, no. I'm Dark Link.", Dark explained to the Goron with a smile. "Oh! Sorry. I thought you were Link! You look just like him!", said the Goron. "Well anyways, have you seen Epona or a black horse around here?", asked Dark. "Oh yes! They went to Kakariko Village!", said the Goron, smiling. "Oh great...well thanks anyway!", Dark said. "Well they went to Kakariko Village...", Dark said, disappointed. "Race you there!", barked Link, transforming into a wolf. "Ahh!", barked Dark, transforming too. They both reached Kakariko Village. "I won! I won! I won!", Link gloated, chasing his tail. "Link- One! Dark...one...", Link barked, keeping score. Link returned to human form. Link's heart was filled, once again with the sight of Epona, and he ran up to her. "EPONA!", Link shouted happily, running up to her. In return, Epona put her hooves in the air in a circular motion, and ran up to him. "Link!", she whinnied, even though he can't understand her. Link hugged her while Epona 'horse hugged' Link. "Epona! I've missed you SO much!", Link exclaimed, still hugging her. "I missed you too, Link!", neighed Epona, still unable to talk to Link, clearly. "Apone!", exclaimed Dark, running up to his mustang. Apone ran up to his owner, who was still a dog. "So, how did your date go?", Dark asked. "Just wonderful! We went to Zora's Domain, Death Mountain, then here!", neighed Apone. "I know, we followed you everywhere!", barked Dark. "Oh ya..sorry about that. Epona and I confessed our love for each other, and now we never want to leave each other!", neighed Apone. "Wow! Congrats my son!", barked Dark. "Thanks, Dad!", neighed Apone. Dark returned to a human and walked over to Link. "Umm...Link?", Dark asked Link, who was still hugging Epona. "Oh, ya?", Link replied, pulling away from Epona. "C-c-can I move in with-", Dark stammered, before being stopped by Link. "I would like nothing more!", Link told Dark, who was blushing, which made Link blush too. "Really?", Dark asked. "Yes...I love you...Dark...", Link said, blushing madly. Dark blushed madly in Link's response. "I love you too, Link...", Dark said, hugging Link. "Let's go!", Link said, mounting Epona. "Ok!", Dark said, mounting Apone. They both made their way to Link's tree house in Ordon, and it started to get dark. "Here it is!", said Link. "Oh wow...It's kinda small...", Dark said politely as possible. "Well just see it from the inside!", Link told Dark. They both went inside, leaving Apone and Epona outside. "I can't believe we are going to live with each other!", whinnied Epona. "Actually I convinced my owner to ask Link if we can live together!", Apone neighed, with a smirk on his muzzle. "Oh really?! I love you, Apone!", Epona whinnied, then gave Apone a kiss on his muzzle. Apone and Epona blushed and gave each other a 'horse hug' as the sky was washed with twinkling stars. "So that's basically the whole house!", exclaimed Link. "It's pretty big on the inside.", said Dark. "So wanna go to bed now?", Link asked, yawning. "Sure let's go.", Dark said, yawning as well. They both went up the ladder to Link's bed, or what now was, Link and Dark's bed. They both laid down on the bed, and snuggled, then doze off to sleep. They were truly best friends. To think, that Link was terrified of him just yesterday, and now snuggling with him, and sleeping. Link yawned, then remembered that he was snuggling with Dark, who was still asleep, hugging Link close. 'Hmm...I should make Dark some breakfast!', Link thought. Link carefully moved Dark's arms off of him, and onto the bed. He crept out the door, trying not to wake Dark up, opened the door quietly, then closed it again and ran to the kitchen. Dark was having a dream. He was in a white room, with nothing around him. He looked around for anything, then saw Link. "Link!", he shouted, then ran towards him but the more he ran, the farther, he would be in the distance. "Dark! I can't get to you!", Link shouted, trying to run up to Dark. All of a sudden, Ganondorf came out of the ground in between them, towering over Dark. His heart was racing, he was so terrified! "I have come back to take you, my son!", Ganondorf shouted, picking up Dark with his giant hand. "DARK!", Link shouted, trying to save his best friend. "LINK!", shouted Dark, trying to release Ganondorf's grip. "DARK! DARK! DARK!", Link shouted. An earthquake shattered the white ceiling into pieces, crushing Link. "LINK!", Dark yelled, waking up to realize it had only been a nightmare. The earthquake was from Link shaking Dark, trying to wake him up. "DARK! DARK!", Link shouted, then stopped once he was up. Dark looked up, seeing Link alive. Dark pulled Link close and hugged him desperately. "Whoa! Are you alright, Dark?", Link asked Dark, noticing his very strong grip. "I had a horrible dream where Ganon took me away, and I saw you get crushed, right before my very eyes!", Dark shouted, still clinging on to Link. "It's ok! It was just a nightmare!", Link said, hugging Dark back. "I made you breakfast!", Link said, eagerly, pulling away from Dark. "Oh really?! Thank you so much!", Dark said. They both ran to the kitchen, like kids running to the tree on Christmas morning. "I made a breakfast smorgasbord!", Link announced. Dark's eyes lit up as he glared at the smorgasbord. There were boiled Cucco eggs, Ordon catfish omelets, pastries, danishes, cooked goat, and a bottle of milk. "Link! This is wonderful!", Dark said, hugging Link. "You're-wel-come!", Link said, in between breaths, due to Dark crushing his lungs. "Oh, sorry!", Dark said, blushing. "Let's eat!", Link shouted, and dove right in. They finished all of the food and nothing but crumbs were left. "Thank you for the breakfast, Linky!", Dark said cheerfully. "Linky?", Link asked in confusion. "Oh I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that...", Dark said, blushing madly. "Oh no! It's fine! I just didn't know we were giving each other pet names!", Link explained. "Oh so...It's ok if I called you that?", asked Dark. "Umm...sure!...Darky!", Link responded, blushing madly. They both hugged each other, accepting their pet names. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- A New Bond: Link and Dark had just made up pet names for each other, and they felt kinda awkward around each other after that. "Linky, do you wanna go fishing today?", Dark asked his companion. "Sure! I'd love to, Darky!", Link said, his face lit up when he heard him called by the pet name Dark made up for him. "Let's go to the fishing hole!", Dark suggested. "Ok! I love that place!", Link said cheerfully. Dark packed a picnic basket and a blanket, then went outside. "Come on, Linky!", Dark said cheerfully. "I'm coming, Darky!", Link said, running out the door. They mounted their horses and took off. Once they had reached the fishing hole, they dismounted their horses, and walked into the cabin. "Hi! How may I help you?", Hena said cheerfully. "Fishing for two, please!", Link said, grabbing Dark's hand. Dark looked down at his hand, realizing Link was holding it. A mad blush appeared on Dark's face as he smiled. Link noticed that Dark was staring at his hand, smiling and blushing madly. They both looked up and stared into each other's eyes, unable to break the eye contact. "So are you guys going to go fishing, or stare at each other all day?", Hena rudely interrupted. "Oh, right!", Link said, looking back at Hena. They both went into a canoe and started to fish. Link cast his line and waited. Dark pulled out his fishing pole and cast his line. His fishing pole was black and it had red designs on it. It was very silent. "So, Linky...", Dark said, trying to start a conversation. "... are you having fun?", Dark asked smiling at Link. "Oh ya! I'm good.", Link said. "I was wondering maybe if we could...", Link stared at the line in the water. "Could what?", asked Dark, having an idea of what he was going to say. "I was wondering if...", Link hesitated to ask, blushing madly. "Oh never mind...it's dumb...", Link finished. "What is it? You can tell me anything, Linky!", Dark said cheerfully. "I was wondering if we could...hold-", Link said before stopping. Dark had put Link's hand in his own. "I know what you're going to say.", Dark said, blushing. Link had a mad blush on his face and sighed. "Life is great now that I have someone like you. You really get me, Darky. It's like you're another me.", Link said, relieved. "Technically, I _am_ you.", Dark said, making a point. "Ya, I guess so.", Link said before feeling a pull on his line. "I think I got one!", Link shouted, pulling on the pole, using both hands. He pulled and struggled, only to find out a Zora had been watching them the whole time. "Oh...umm...how did I get here? I must have drifted over here by the river!", the Zora asked dumbly. The Zora took off, back to Zora's Domain. "Ok...that was weird...", Dark said, lifting one eyebrow. "Man! I thought I caught something!", Link complained. "I hate Zoras always budding into our business!", Link yelled, crossing his arms. "It's ok, Linky.", Dark said, trying to calm him down, holding his hand. It became dark and the sky had been washed by stars, twinkling in the night sky. The reflection of the stars were visible in the lake. Dark rowed the canoe over next to a waterfall. The scenery was beautiful: in a cave, with no roof, stars in the night sky, a waterfall, and the lake shining with stars. The two were blushing, holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, surrounded by a beautiful scenery. They both leaned in close and hugged each other. "I love you, Linky.", Dark whispered into Link's ear. Link whispered into Dark's ear, "I love you too, Darky.". They had fallen asleep, snuggling in the canoe. The next morning, Link woke up, surprised he and dark had fallen asleep in the canoe together. He yawned and stretched then tried to wake up Dark. "Darky?", Link said, shaking Dark lightly. "Daaaarky?", Link said, shaking him a little bit faster. Dark woke up, yawned, then stretched out. "Huh?", Dark asked. "It's morning and we fell asleep in the canoe, Darky.", Link explained. "Oh yeah!", Dark remembered. "That was a pleasant night we had, wasn't it, Linky?", Dark asked Link. "Yeah...it was so peaceful and relaxing...", Link said, tiredly. Link rowed them back over to land. They got out of the canoe and found a sign on the door. "Hmm...they're closed...", Link said after reading the sign. "And they put a gate up! How do we get out?", Link asked. "I guess we can't...", Dark said. "What do we do then?", Link asked. "We can take a nap under that tree until she comes back.", Dark suggested. "Sure! Ok then!", Link said happily, for he was still tired. They went under the tree, snuggled, then fell asleep together(it seems snuggling is their routine). "Hey? _Heeey?_", a blurry voice asked. "HEY!", the voice yelled. Link and Dark were startled when they woke up to see Hena, yelling at them to wake up. "What are you doing?", Hena asked the two, who were _still_ snuggling. The two realized they were snuggling and scrambled to stand up and answer her. "Oh...umm...we fell asleep here and when we woke up, the gate was locked, so we decided to take a nap here until you came back.", Link answered, quickly. "Oh...ok...", Hena said strangely, wondering if that was what they were really doing. "Ok...let's go Darky!", Link said, grabbing Dark's hand and running out of there. "When did Link become so affectionate with males?", Hena asked herself, then shuddered at the thought of it. Link and Dark mounted their horses and took off. They reached Hyrule Field. They set out the picnic and blanket. There were deli Cucco and goat cheese sandwiches, a jug of milk, and pastries. Dark took one of the sandwiches and took a bite. "Wow! These are really good!", exclaimed Dark. Link took a bite of his sandwich, then gulped down a glass of milk. "These _are _really good!", exclaimed Link. They ate all of the sandwiches and pastries, and gulped down all of the milk. "That was delicious!", exclaimed Dark. "That was great.", Link said. "Let's go back home, then get our swim trunks, then come back here and swim in the lake!", Dark suggested. "Sounds fun!", Link agreed. They both went home, put on their swim trunks, then returned to Hyrule Field. "Are you ready?", Dark asked with a smirk on his face. "GO!", Link shouted as he jumped off the bridge. "AHH!", Dark screamed as he followed Link. They both cannon balled into Lake Hylia, creating a huge splash. "That was awesome!", Dark shouted as he landed in the water. Link threw water at Dark, with a smirk on his face. Dark's hair was soaked. "Hey!", Dark said, splashing Link back. Link splashed Dark back, starting a water fight. Dark splashed Link, and Link splashed Dark. They were both soaked as they playfully fought. They both giggled and splashed each other. Dark took his fist and let it fill with water, then squirted Link in his face. "Hey!", Link said, trying to get the water out of his eyes. Dark laughed as he watched how effective this was. Link took his fist and did the same. They both squirted each other and laughed. They both got out of Lake Hylia and laughed together. They returned home, soaking wet. "I'll go dry myself off.", Link said. "Me too.", Dark said. They both grabbed towels and dried themselves off. "That was fun!", Dark said cheerfully. "I was so scared when I jumped off that bridge!", Link said, drying himself off. They changed into their Pj's. Link's pajamas had an orange tabby kitten costume, with orange tabby paws, an orange tail, and a green night cap(just like his usual hat) with kitten ears. Link was embarrassed, because nobody has ever seen his pajamas before(the previous nights, they had slept in their daytime clothing). "Heh, heh...", Link laughed, scratching the back of his head as Dark stared at him. "I'll go change now..", Dark said nervously, going into the basement. Dark came out with the same pajamas as Link, but they were in black. "I have the same ones...", Dark said as Link stared at him. "At least we know we both love kittens now!", Link said cheerfully. "Let's go to bed.", Dark suggested. Again, they both went to their bed, snuggled, then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- A New Addition: Link woke up, stretching his paws, then turned over to face Dark. Link thought Dark looked adorable as a gray tabby, curled up in a ball as a cat would, then got an idea. "Darky?", Link shook Dark. Dark yawned, stretched out his paws, then looked at Link. "Oh! Morning already?", Dark asked, looking out the window, seeing the sunlight. Dark sat up on the bed, Link did as well. They looked at each other for a while. Link looked down at the bed sheets and said, "I was thinking Darky...". "Thinking what, Linky?", Dark looked at Link, who was looking mindlessly at the bed sheets. Link looked up at Dark, smiled then said, "I want a kitten...". Dark's eyes lit up and he smiled then hugged Link, and Link hugged back. "I was thinking the same!", Dark said, over Link's shoulder. They changed into their daytime clothing and went to the Hidden Village on their horses. They stared at the clowder of different colors. "What color should we get though? I like gray tabbies, and you like orange tabbies...", Dark said, looking down, then frowned. Just when Dark said this, a Calico kitten walked up to Link. "Mew!", the kitten meowed. "What about this one!", Link suggested, picking up the tom. The right side of his face had a black splotch on it, and the other half had an orange splotch. His right eye was blue, and his left eye was red. His back had swirls of black and orange, looking like someone had spilled paints on him. His tail was black and orange striped, and he had a white undercoat. He looked like a work of art. Link and dark stared into the kitten's eyes and decided he was the perfect one. They hugged him, and went back home. Link held the kitten carefully as he stepped into their house. He handed the kitten to Dark. "I'll be back!", Link said as he went outside, shutting the door. Dark stared at the kitten's giant eyes, and cuddled him. Dark went upstairs, and up the ladder, into their bedroom. He sat down on the bed and stared at the kitten, who was staring right back. "Let's see...what should I call you...", Dark thought out loud. "Inky? No. Peaches? Nah.", Dark thought about this for a while when he heard the door open. Link came upstairs, up the ladder, then into their bedroom. "There you are! Look what I made for our new kitten!", Link said, holding out two hand-carved wooden bowls. "Wow! Good carving!", Dark said. "I also made him a sandbox!", Link said, holding out a hand-carved wooden box, filled with sand. Link set down the sandbox in the corner. "What are you doing up here?", Link asked Dark. "I'm trying to think of a name for him.", Dark answered. "Hmm...he _is _ a pretty strange kitten.", Link said. "He reminds me of..._us_...", Dark said. "Ya...he kinda does...", Link thought out loud. They stared at the kitten for a while. "Mew!", the kitten meowed. "Darinky!", the two shouted at the same exact time, looking into each other's eyes. They hugged, celebrating their new kitten's name, which represented their own two names into one. They pulled away from each other when they felt a tiny, soft, pink tongue licking them. They brought Darinky into the hug, and he purred contentedly. The three separated, and Link carved 'Darinky' into the bowls and sandbox. "There!", Link said, admiring his carving skills. He went downstairs, into the kitchen, then brought back a jug of milk. Link poured milk into one of Darinky's bowls, and set it down. Darinky lapped up the milk, curled up in Dark's lap, then fell asleep. Dark and Link started to doze off staring at the snoring kitten. They dressed in their pajamas, laid down on the bed, set down the kitten in between them, snuggled, then fell asleep. The next morning, Darinky woke up, stretched out his claws, while yawning. He stared at his sleeping owners, and how much they had bonded, then naming a kitten after them. He marveled as they held hands in their sleep, they were the best of friends. Darinky had seen other humans that were best friends, but he had never seen them _this _close to each other. '_What great friends..._', Darinky thought. '_'I'm so proud to have such owners..._', he thought. Darinky jumped off the bed, and lapped up his milk. He licked the corners of the bowl until there was nothing left, then licked the outside of his mouth, then his whiskers. There was minced goat meat in the other bowl. Darinky ate the tiny pieces of goat, then returned to the bed, where his owners slept. He licked Link's face, and he woke up. Link looked at the kitten's big eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Darinky!", Link said, sitting up, and putting the kitten in his lap. Darinky jumped off Link's lap and licked Dark's face. Dark giggled as he felt the tiny kisses on his face. "Stop it!", Dark said, laughing. He woke up, picked up the kitten, and sat up. "Aww! He's so sweet!", Dark said as the kitten licked his face. "Aww! How cute!", Link squealed as he watched Darinky and Link bond. He could tell they really loved each other and he was happy. "Here.", Dark said, handing Link the kitten. Darinky started to lick Link's face and Link giggled as he did. "Aww!", Link said as he was being licked. "We should get him a feather to play with!", Dark suggested. "Ya! And I know just the Cucco we can get it from...", Link said, planning a way to get it. "Where is it?", Dark asked. "The Golden Cucco!", Link said dramatically. "Let's do it!", Dark said challengingly. They brought Darinky with them to the Faron Woods, horseback. Darinky felt adventurous and daring, like the kitten he was born to be. He imagined he was a lion, and like all lions, he roared, "Mew!". He was disappointed when he was brought back to reality. '_Aww! I wish I was a lion in real life!_', Darinky thought to himself. They reached Faron Woods, and dismounted Epona and Apone. "So?", Apone neighed. "What's your name, _furball?_", Apone teased. "Hey! Don't be so mean to a little kitten!", Epona whinnied, defending Darinky. Darinky wanted to cry, but he knew lions didn't do that, no, they stood up for themselves! "My name is Darinky, and I'm no coward!", Darinky meowed, toughly. "Aww, Look! They're are getting along!", Dark said. "Aww! How cute!", Link said, looking at the two. "What's your name, horsey?", Darinky teased back. "WHY I OUTTA-", Apone neighed, charging at Darinky, before being stopped by Epona. "I won't let you hurt him! You teased him, and now he teased you! It's only fair!", Epona whinnied, protecting Darinky. "Well then...if you want him so bad, take him! I'll just leave you two alone, now that the spark has gone...", Apone neighed, galloping back to Ordon. "Wait! That's not what I meant!", Epona whinnied, running after Apone. "Don't you see? It's gone now! Why can't you see that? Open your eyes!", Apone neighed, running to Ordon. "Apone! Don't go...", Epona whinnied, starting to cry. Epona's heart had been broken, and she started to sob. She ran up to Link and Dark, and as soon as they noticed she was crying, they transformed into wolves. Epona explained the whole thing. "I'm so sorry, Epona!", Link barked. "I'll go talk to him!", Dark barked, running after him. Link comforted Epona while Dark talked to his son. "Why did you break up with her? She's heartbroken, and crying as we speak! You were meant for each other, literally!" Dark barked at Apone. "She chose a kitten over me!", Apone neighed. "She was only defending him because he's a kitten! If he was a bit older, she wouldn't have done that!", Dark argued with Apone. Apone then realized what he had done to his beloved. "Epona!", Apone neighed, running back to her. Apone looked everywhere for her, then saw what he had done to her. "Epona! I'm so sorry! Will you ever forgive me?", Apone neighed. Epona looked up at Apone, still crying. Apone 'horse hugged' her and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry...I love you, Epona...I was overacting. Will you take me back?". Epona stopped crying, and looked at Apone in the eyes. "Promise you will never do something like this again?", Epona asked, sniffling. "Promise!", Apone neighed desperately. "Ok.", Epona 'horse hugged' Apone back. They went back home and fell asleep. Link, Dark, and Darinky stayed in the woods. Darinky spotted a golden bird. "What's that?", Darinky asked Link and Dark, who were still wolves. "The Golden Cucco!", Link shouted. "Good job, Darinky!", Dark congratulated the kitten. "It's kinda weird talking to your own kitten...", Link said, thinking out loud. Dark went up to the Golden Cucco. "Be cautious, Darky! He gets really mad and he'll peck you!", Link warned. Dark plucked a feather and he went crazy. "Run!", Link shouted from behind a bush. The Golden Cucco attacked Dark and Darinky watched him. '_Lions are brave! They stand up for each other!_', Darinky thought, then he ran up to the Cucco and attacked him. The Golden Cucco turned white, he saw not a kitten, but a lion! He ran away as fast as he could. "Thanks, Darinky!", Dark barked, running up to the kitten and licking him. "You're really brave to do that!", Link barked, congratulating him as well. "I guess I _am_ a lion after all!", Darinky meowed excitedly. The three returned home, Link and Dark returned to human form, went up to their bedroom, and changed into their Pj's. "Goodnight everyone!", Link said, snuggling with Dark and Darinky, and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- Secrets:**

**A/N: This is my short pathetic chapter but whatever just take it. TAKE IT NOW!**

Link and Dark had been friends for sometime now and they thought they could trust each other with anything. Link had been waking up every single day, right next to him. When Link needed help, Dark would be there, And when Dark needed help, Link would be there. They always had each other's backs. They had never left each other's side. They had done everything together. They were true friends.

-_Months later- _Darinky yawned and stretched out his not so little legs. He blinked in surprise to see that there was no breakfast for him. He cried, and cried, and cried until someone woke up to feed him. He tried licking their faces, but they were too tired too wake up. He kept crying, and crying, then Dark woke up. He opened his eyes and stared at the crying kitten. He sat up, went downstairs to fill his bowls with milk and goat meat, then came back and fed the anxious little cat. Darinky ate his minced goat meat, and lapped up his milk and he mewed contentedly.

"Linky? Wake up!", Dark whispered into Link's ear.

"Huh?", Link groaned as he saw the sunlight in his eyes.

Dark pulled the curtains shut so Link wouldn't be irritated. Link sat up, and looked at Dark.

"Where's Darinky?", Link asked.

Darinky heard his name and jumped on the bed. He rubbed his scent all over Link, making him his own. He then walked over to Dark and did the same. He really loved his owners.

'_I__ wish there was some way I could let them know I need to talk to them..._', Darinky thought.

Link and Dark stared at each other, forgetting about Darinky.

'_Are they even paying attention?_', Darinky thought.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. "Link...I need to tell you something..I-", Dark said before being bitten on the knee.

"Oww!", Dark yelled, rubbing his knee.

He looked down at the kitten, who was meowing loudly. Dark transformed into a wolf.

"What was that for?!", Dark barked at the cat.

"Sorry, but it was the only way to get your attention!", Darinky meowed.

"What?", Dark asked.

"My sandbox is full, and I need to _go_!", Darinky meowed.

"Oh sorry! I'll take care of it!", Dark barked, then returned to human form.

"His sandbox is full. I'll take care of it.", Dark said, picking up his sandbox, then going outside.

He came back in with new sand and he set the sandbox back in the corner.

"There. Happy?", Dark asked.

"Mew!", Darinky meowed, going inside.

"Oh ya! What is it that you wanted to tell me?", Link asked.

"Oh, umm...nothing. It's not that important...", Dark responded, blushing, looking down at the wooden floor.

"Can't you tell me anyway?", Link asked.

"Oh, umm...no. I was thinking and I forgot what it was anyway.", Dark said nervously.

"Oh...ok.", Link said, wondering if he really forgot or he just didn't want to tell him.

They went to Castle Town and bought Goron Spring Water.

'_Why won't he tell what he was saying? Maybe He's just afraid to say it and maybe he thinks I wouldn't react how he wanted...or maybe-'_

"Linky? Where are you going? Are you even paying attention?"

_'He dosen't want me to know and he regrets even bringing up the thought of it and backed away...'_

"LINK!"

"Ahh! What?"

What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About why you won't tell me what happened earlier."

"I told you already! I forgot!"

"No you didn't! No one forgets that easily! Why won't you just tell me?!"

"Because I like you!"

Link froze and a light blush crept on his face. He was stunned.

"W-what?"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you...you hate me now don't you?"

"..."

"Just forget it..."

Dark started to walk away. Link snapped out of his thoughts and ran after Dark.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere...I just need time to be alone."

"Why?"

"Because you hate me!"

"I didn't say I hate you!"

"No, but you where thinking it!"

Dark continued to walk away.

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Dark made a point. Why shouldn't he?

"Because I like you too!"

There's a reason.

"W-what? Really?"

**Shocker!**

"Yes, Dark-"

**BOOM!**

"I like you too."

**Alakazam!**

**"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"**

**Fine...**

"I want to be with you forever until the end of time."

**Ka-POW!**

**Wait! I'll stop! Don't hit me with that pipe! AHH!**

**"There."**

"So if you leave, I wouldn't be able to do that."

"Wow Link, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say, just promise me that you will never leave my side."

"I promise."

"Let's go home"

"Ok"

"Where are our horses?"

"I don't know"

"So...Epona-"

"I was wondering when _it _will come..."

"What is _it?_"

"_Don't you remember? It?_"

"Oh ya..._that it_...I almost forgot..."

"I'm not sure. I guess _it_ just comes when _it_ wants to..."

"Oh...should we tell our owners about _it?_"

"I don't know yet...I think they might take _it_ away from us...I just don't trust anyone with _it_."

"Well they will find out sooner or later...it's already been months."

"I don't know yet...I guess they will find out themselves..."

"I guess it's pretty obvious _now._"

"Oh there they are!"

"Whoa, look at Epona! Has she been over-eating?"

"Wait, she not over-eating, she's-"

"EPONA!"

**Link: We will be having auditions for a new narrator that is _not_annoying so...yeah...****  
**

**Dark: So why do you think you are good enough to be a narrator?**

**Owl: Hoot hoot hoot, hoot hoot hoot. Hoot?**

**Dark: Interesting...**

**Link: NO OWLS!**


End file.
